


Man of my dreams

by Couragecomesfromwithin



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couragecomesfromwithin/pseuds/Couragecomesfromwithin





	Man of my dreams

She was in the garage, _how did she get here?_ It was cool and silent, dust could be seen spiralling in the air, illuminated in the rays of sunlight that shone through the windows, _it might look better in here if someone cleaned those._ It just wasn't going to be her. It was odd, schematics and plans were set out on the table and her usually neat and organised workspace was scattered with tools and an assortment of broken down objects, _what had she been building?_ She turned slowly surveying the space looking for something to explain that which she was obviously missing, _where was everyone else?_ It looked like everything had suddenly been abandoned. A half completed equation was still written up on Sly's board, Paige's screen saver of bubbles were bouncing across the monitor and Walt's paperwork was scattered all across his desk, sure he could be messy, but he never usually left it like this. And w _here is Toby's things?_ How had she not noticed. It was clear of everything. A stand alone bare desk where his clutter and computer usually sat, _where is his stuff? Where is all his junk?_ The flurry of panic in her chest startled her. She walked over to it, running a curious hand over the wood, she opened each drawer to emptiness. _What happened to all his things_. _What's happened to Toby_ , it was as if he were never there.

 

There was a sound from the back of the garage, Happy spun on her heel moving swiftly to where she heard the sound radiate from. She slowed as she got closer. A snapping thud was heard as something made sharp contact with something else, she rounded the corner slowly and her pupils dilated. She took a deep breath as her intercostals finally allowed her to breathe easily, he was still here.

 

He looked to be the same but she was sure something had changed. It was more than physical. It was in the holding of his shoulders and the focus in his eyes.

 

He was pounding at the heavy bag with enough force the chain would rattle and the residual waves could be seen ripping along his arm, his curls were damp with sweat and she could see his disposed of shirt a few feet off.

 

She felt she was now breathing humid air and her clothes were sticking to her form. He was panting as he would pause, the rise and fall of his chest widening her pupils as she watched quietly. She watched as he bent down picking up his sports bottle her eyes not missing the roll of perspiration that slid down his back or the bobbing of his Adams apple as he swallowed, she couldn't help but swallow herself. _When had he taken this back up again._ He blew out a few controlled breaths and shook the lactic acid from his muscles, she could all but see the pounding of his heart, the blood rushing though the raised veins along his flushed arms. Pulling back on his gloves he threw another strike, the intensity of the action had Happy sucking in a breath, feeling the strength of her underwire. She watched as the muscles tensed along his back as he threw jab after jab, she could feel the heat across her cheeks and warmth between her legs.

 

“You being a perv Hap?”

 

When her eyes refocused he was striding towards her using his shirt to rub off his sweat. _Oh geez why is that hot._ Ultimately what had been intended to be a vocalisation of a “what” was instead a half choked “huh?” on her part.

 

He gave her that smirk that all but melted her every time. “I was asking if you were eyeballing your Husband like he was a hot piece of meat”

 

She kind had been. _wait_ “we're married?” _They were married?_

 

He was suddenly standing very close, all due to having been distracted as he had chucked his shirt away, not even glancing as to where it had landed. _Has he grown taller or am I now shorter?_ She had never felt nervous around him, she had always matched him in attitude to what he had in height, but now she was staring point blank at his chest and felt extremely vulnerable. Placing her hands on his chest she drew back the angle her head to meet his eyes, hers bugged just slightly as with quite a grip his hand rounded to land on the very low part of her back holding her close.

 

“You alright baby? You're looking a little flushed?”

 

She sputtered, and felt her cheeks deepen in colour still. _How had she been caught ogling him, and why did she feel embarrassed they were engaged...married?_

 

She exhaled a breath giving her had a small shake, “just when, when did we get married?”

 

A second hand came to land on her waist as his head lowered bringing closer to hers, she felt her heart rate pick up at the low tone of his voice despite there apparently being no one around. “is this a test, because it feels like a test love” The low rumbling chuckle at the end of it had her knees feeling rather wobbly, so that hadn't changed.

 

He was right by her ear and her hands had slid down to the band of the low slung shorts he had on _. “_ 6 months,2 days, 16 hours and 18 minutes. That's how long you've been mine _”_

 

Happy couldn't help her smile, “not that your counting”

 

He returned the smile, tucking a loose stand of hair back behind her ear. “no, not that I'm counting sugar bear”

 

They stood, just gazing at one another. _How could I forget marrying him?_ “I love you” she held her breath, she had not intended on verbalising that.

 

the raise in his brow told her that though they were married, he obviously still didn't hear the words enough as to not seem surprised to hear them spontaneously pass her lips. He paused only momentarily, a smile stretching his lips, “I love you too”

 

She traced along the centre of his body, feeling his abdominals tense under her fingers and his measured breath exhale across her neck. Following up across his sternum to his clavicle. The light touch still having the greatest impact. _At least that hasn't changed_. She felt his fingers flex into the soft skin of her hip.

 

She bit down on his lower lip, sucking on it as she felt his hips grind closer against her abdomen. Her hands pulled on the sweaty curls at the nape of his neck, she released them with a groan, pulling back to meet his hooded eyes.“You are sweaty and stinky. I should be so turned off right now. But I'm not”

 

He rolled his eyes and buried his head into her neck to suck at her pulse point,“Wow. What a complement.”

 

Her response was breathy as his warm lips touched her skin and her slap to the back of the head was pathetic “shut up, you know what I mean”

 

his laughter rumbled in his chest as he nipped at the column of her throat “I knew you were leering at the demonstration of physical prowess”

 

Her head was starting to spin, he always did this to her “mhmm, you are getting better”

 

he lifted his head from her neck to give her that lopsided smile and a shake of the head gripping the corners of the desk locking her between his arms “and the complements just keep on coming”

 

she gave his chest a half baked shove “that is a complement” _how am I on the table, when did we move back in here?_

 

He leaned back in slowly to kiss her tenderly, “from you, it's a start”

 

“I complement you!..I just don't say it. I think it.”

 

“Think what exactly?”

 

She knew from his smug tone he was just bolstering for her to admit she was more smitten than she dared let the world know.

 

She narrowed her eyes, “I don't know... Like I wanted nothing more you kiss you senseless when you pulled off that double denim look a few months ago.”

 

He tilted his head, holding her gaze “and how is that a compliment?”

 

she gave a small huff and decidedly shifted her focus to running a finger along the contours of his arm,“I thought you had pulled together a good outfit. You looked good.”

 

He returned the distracting favour by tracing patterns along the legs of her jeans, running his fingers so dangerously close to the crotch seam her breath would hitch, he bumped her nose with his, “And you couldn't say that?”

 

she lifted her head to see the change in his eyes, she was sure he could equally see the change in hers, she dropped her volume to little more than a whisper while the husk told him exactly where her intentions had gone. She scooted closer to the edge of the desk, closer to him, “Was all but ripping it off you when we got home not enough?”

 

He gave a small scoff “No... yes. I mean it didn't go unappreciated even though I had no idea what had set it off. Maybe we can pull off what Britney and Timberlake couldn't.” He was teasing her now, babbling mindlessly while undoing the button on her pants. She only narrowed her eyes, locking the on his as he moved to the zipper of her pants, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. He furrowed his brow teasing her still “What don't think you have what it takes to rock the double denim like your hubby?”

 

She pursed her lips _. nope. I'm not blinking._ her expression was unwavering

 

He grinned sticking his tongue out cheekily as he pulled her off the table and yanked her trousers down her legs. _When did I take off my boots?_ She was distracted by his hand trailing back up her legs, fingers brushing and trailing between her thighs making her grip at his shoulders as he pulled her underwear down too, pulling her sharply to him, kissing her heatedly, licking into her mouth with a fervour that made her laugh. “Doc!”

 

He ignored her laughter moving only to sweep paper and books from the desk, her brow creased _those weren't there before._ He wrapped an arm around her hips to lift her back onto the desk, head dipping to attack her chest with his mouth, the intensity was sure to leave marks. _Is this really about to happen. In the garage of all places._

 

His head came back up to her lips, mumbling against her mouth “Mmmf! God I love that bra”

 

Happy looked down puzzled and sure enough her shirt was gone, she glanced around...nowhere in sight. _What is happening? There was nothing on this desk and now his things are scattered everywhere. And now my shirt is just gone. The_ grip on her ribs was suddenly becoming too tight, this wasn't how things were for them, this wasn't how he usually was with her and sure it was exciting for a moment. But it was to much like how things were before, where each sexual encounter felt like an attempt to dominate her, to put her in her place. _This isn't right. this doesn't feel right._

 

She squeezed her eyes tight and pushed him away gently.

 

“Hap?”

 

releasing a slow breath. She could no longer feel him at the tips of her fingers. _Not like this. I don't this version._

 

Her skin prickled in the cool air like it were charged with electricity. _I want.._

 

The touch of a gentle finger lifting her chin startled her as it brought her wide eyes back up to his, Tobias Merriweather Curtis. Gone was the sweaty rougher man, in his place stood her tender husband.. _._ _fiancé with that stupid hat upon his head_ _._ The comfort of his gentle hands rubbing small circles above her knees and the warm expression that instantly settled the uneasy fluttering and confusion that had been hovering in the back of her mind.

 

Her voice was breathy and a little shaky, “Toby” His kind eyes seemed to soften impossibly even more as he took in her expression. Lifting a hand to cup the side of her face “hey sweetheart, Happy, hey, what's wrong?”

 

she had no reason to have tears leaking from her eyes, she was smiling, she was laughing. She was happy. But still they rolled. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly and rested his head upon her crown.

 

“I'm glad you chose me Toby ”

 

He was confused by the statement and her tears. He pulled back as to look at her face swiping the dampness from her lashes “what do you mean baby?”

 

“I'm glad you chose to fall for me”

 

he gave a small laugh brushing back her hair, “there was no choice in it honeybunch, if there were I might have been able to give you up, but I never could and I never would.” she felt she looked cross eyed he was so close but she didn't want to look away in case he would disappear and the roughened version of her husband returned, it was so quietly said but her ears were attuned to hearing it, “I love you”

 

she could close her eyes now, it was quietly said on her breath “say it again”

 

She could hear he had that grin that he reserved just for her on his face and obliged in whispeing the words again, “I love you”. He placed a kiss upon her hairline, “I love you”, he whispered it against her cheek, again and again, her neck, her wrist, the space between her breasts. She felt his hand run along her skin to the clasp at her back and the restrictive bonds of her bra were released, a shudder ran across her body as the pad of his thumb brushed the raised peak of her chest. Trailing his fingers down her body her stroked her heated centre, placing soft kisses along her neck. The feeling of his scruff adding to her sensory pleasure, a small moan escaped her as her eyes rolled back into her head.

 

His thumb rubbed the crease of her hips, pulling her close. She licks her lips as she feels him at her entrance, exhaling with a nip at his neck as he slides himself in, enveloped in her warmth and connecting them in the most intimate of ways possible. “I love you”, It rolls out on her caught breath, her chest resting against hers. His initial movements are slow and measured as he begins to rock against her, eyes locked on hers, watching as her mouth falls open in an 'O' and her breaths begin escaping in hot pants. He feels her knees dig in, gripping to his hips, he deepens his thrusts in response, watching as her eyes begin to flutter and head tilt back as waves of pleasure wash over, soft sounds escaping her till the feeling of falling comes upon her, her world begins tilting and spinning, a faint cry upon her lips as her hips spasm..

 

She woke with a start, slow recollection of just where she was, on a plane surrounded by her co-workers. She gave a deep flush.

 

The warm body she had been resting upon shifted to look at her, warm brown eyes concerned. “You ok Hap?”

 

she could only nod, his hand reached up to her face and she flinched. His hand stilled, his brow furrowed. “Happy, you're crying?” she felt the eyes of the others beginning to divert to her.

 

Her voice cracked as she spoke, “no i'm not. I'm fine” she swiped the dampness from her eyes.

 

He noticed her unease and took her hand leading her towards the back of the plane. Difficult when your legs feel a little shaky.

 

“Happy, you are flushed and sweating, you were restlessly sleeping there.... We were in that heat for a long time and you are littler than us.. ” she said nothing but he raised his hands in submission at her scowl, “sit. I wanna check you over again”

 

she gave a small huff but sat as he fiddled about with a bag, she crossed her arms. She still felt jittery but she couldn't very well admit why. She jumped back as something cold touched her chest, she turned to Toby who was crouched with the ear tips in and the chest piece of his stethoscope aloft. There were those butterflies in her stomach again. She pushed him away as he tried to re-examine her. Even the thought of those fingers on her skin again... she could replay the memory of him brushing his thumb across her nipple again and again. She could still feel the pick up in her heartbeat, he would think the worst if he took her pulse as as her mind replayed, paused and rewound the feeling of his hips slamming against hers again and again and again upon his desk. And it was all her minds own fabrication. How was she supposed to stand by that desk and not flush bright pink?

 

He sighed before turning back to his bag ,turning back around to her with a wet cloth, he silently asked if this was agreeable as compromise and she gave a small nod. She knew it would be cool against her heated skin but it might as well have been frozen as he pressed it against her collar bone. She failed to suppress the shiver.

 

Her voice was soft as she broke the silence,”Toby?”

 

“Hmm?” He lifted his eyes from where he was focused on cooling her skin, she leaned forward slowly, holding his face with her fingertips, “I can't wait to marry you”, she touched her lips against his softly. His hands had dropped to her knees, the wet cloth soaking though her pants. He gave her a lopsided smile as he drew her back to him and kissed her slowly, tracing kisses back to the shell of her ear to whisper lowly, “soon you'll be mine”

 

oh what she would have done if they had been alone.

 

 


End file.
